Firestar's Quest/Chapter 4
Chapter summary :The Gathering ends, and Firestar prepares to jump into the clearing. He notices that the clearing looks more crowded than usual, as starry shapes are milling about. The other forest cats don't seem to notice the newcomers. Leopardstar almost lands right on top of a white warrior; she doesn't even twitch her whiskers. Firestar's gaze is drawn to the gray-and-white tom he had seen twice before, his jaws open in a silent plea, but Mudclaw passes in front of him, and the mysterious tom vanishes. The ThunderClan leader knows these are the cats he had dreamed of before, and wonders who they are and what they are doing there. :Graystripe appears, and jokingly asks if Firestar is going to sit on the rock all night. Firestar realizes he can't go on like this, and that if Cinderpelt can't help him, then maybe some other cats can. He leaps down next to Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw, asking his deputy and Sandstorm to lead his warriors back to camp. He is asked where he's going, to which Firestar replies that he must go to the Moonstone. Sandstorm mews that she knew something was bothering him, and assumes he'll feel better after speaking with StarClan. Graystripe offers to join the dark ginger tom in case he is attacked by a fox. Firestar declines, saying he'll travel with WindClan part of the way. The deputy gathers the warriors together and asks Firestar to say hi to Ravenpaw for him. The leader touches noses with his mate, promising he'll be back soon. Sandstorm wishes him luck, mentioning that he seems a long ways away right now. :Firestar catches up with Tallstar and his Clan. He runs up to Onewhisker, asking if it's okay that he travels with them temporarily, as he has to go to Highstones. Onewhisker is okay with it, and hopes there's no trouble. Hoping it's true, Firestar says there is none. :As dawn is breaking, Firestar departs from WindClan and sets out for Highstones. He itches to catch a hare but can't; he's on another Clan's territory, and he can't eat because he's about to share with StarClan. Firestar hears a dog barking, but is relieved when he realizes it'd be tied up by now. He smells another thing, rats, and is reminded of his first journey to Highstones where Bluestar lost a life fighting rats. He reaches Barley's farm with no trouble whatsoever. :The tom pokes his head in and asks if he can enter. A delighted meow is heard from inside, and Ravenpaw greets him. The small black cat asks what he's doing here. Firestar thinks about Ravenpaw's past, and how he was small and scrawny in his Clan days, but sleek and well-fed now that he was rid of Tigerstar. Ravenpaw asks how things are going, but is interrupted by Barley when he enters and greets the visiting ThunderClan leader. Barley offers him hunting, but Firestar declines, for he can't eat before sharing with his ancestors. Ravenpaw then offers him a place to rest, and Firestar gladly accepts. Barley leaves the two to discuss things. :Firestar confides in his old friend, explaining his dreams and visions of the gray-and-white tom. Ravenpaw asks if he thinks the strange cats are from StarClan, and Firestar feels strange talking to a loner about StarClan. The black tom adds in that he hasn't forgotten his ancestors. The leader says he's sure he's never seen these warrior ancestors because he doesn't recognize them or their scent, and he's worried. Ravenpaw reassures him that he'll find out at the Moonstone, and tells him to rest. The ginger tom falls asleep quickly. :Feeling as if he had barely slept, Firestar is awoken by Ravenpaw, announcing that it's sunhigh. He notes that he had slept without any dreams disturbing him last night, and wonders if it's because he was far from the forest. He says goodbye to Ravenpaw and Barley and sets off toward Highstones. By the time he reaches Mothermouth, the sun is going down. He waits until it is dark out before entering the tunnel. The tom notes that no matter how many times he goes through there, it still feels as if he's trapped. He emerges into the cave of the Moonstone right before the moon's light hits it, lighting up the entire cave. :Firestar touches his nose the the large stone, remembering his nine lives ceremony. He opens his eyes to find himself at an empty Fourtrees. He spots Bluestar out of the corner of his eye and greets his former leader. The tom asks why she came alone and she tells him the questions he wants to ask wouldn't be welcomed by most of his ancestors. Firestar bombards the starry cat with questions, such as if the cats he saw were StarClan residents. He notes that Bluestar's eyes look troubled. :With desperation in her eyes, Bluestar asks Firestar if he'd be okay with leaving without an answer. About to accept, he stops, realizing if he leaves now the cats will continue to haunt his dreams. He tells Bluestar that he needs an answer. :Bluestar then reveals that the cats Firestar has seen are from SkyClan. Firestar asks what SkyClan is, and Bluestar reveals that they were the fifth Clan in the forest. Characters Major }} Minor *Leopardstar *Tallstar *Unnamed gray-and-white tom *Unnamed white warrior *Mudclaw *Graystripe *Sandstorm *Brambleclaw *Onewhisker *Ravenpaw *Barley *Bluestar }} Mentioned *Tigerstar }} Notes and references de:Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 4nl:Vuursters missie/Hoofdstuk 4 Category:Firestar's Quest Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages